Three weeks
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: It took a three week trip for them to go from cold silence to good friends, too bad neither of them wanted it to end there.


It was a trivial matter really, but it needed to be done all the same. An escort to and from Konoha was a sign of trust in their alliance on both parts, and no matter how much Yagura and Sakura detested the idea initially, it had to be done.

Mist and Konoha both needed all the help they could get in solidifying this truce, so if it called for the Hokage's apprentice and the Ex-Mizukage to make nice, so be it.

They both wanted what was best for their villages.

And that was the first thing they ever agreed on during their three week trip from Mist to the Hokage's tower.

They'd initially ignored each other, not speaking aside from their very first '_Let's put up with each other for the good of MY village._' It was awkward for Sakura, and two days in, she'd taken the first step in trying to get along with the childlike man.

It had been an innocent question, just a simple little thing that had been on her mind since meeting Zabuza during her genin days, and who better to give her insight than the man who'd ruled over mist?

A simple '_Why_?' and a small explanation from her, and a debate had sprouted between the two, lasting a good three days before they'd called it a truce and agreed to disagree on the matter. Sakura knew he still believed himself to be right, but knew better than to dredge the subject back up again, she didn't want to waste another few days on trivial matters like _that_.

That had been the beginning of something great, something neither party had anticipated. Yagura was the next to ask her a seemingly meaningless question about _why_ she'd chosen the medic's path.

And he'd gained an entirely new view of the woman before him, the things she'd struggled through shining a new light on all the little quirks he'd found annoying or irrelevant in the beginning of their journey.

Eight Days in and they found themselves agreeing more often than not, especially on the immaturity and embarrassing antics of her orange wearing teammate. Sakura was becoming more kind to the older man, more willing to start a conversation and hear him out despite her initial dislike for his methods of ruling. Yagura offered the same courtesy, his Mizukage persona melting slightly as his personality shown through.

On the tenth day of their travel, Sakura found herself telling him about her run away teammate without prompting, and no matter how much she tried to talk herself out of it, the words and worries just kept slipping out like a waterfall.

Yagura had soaked it all in, keeping silent aside from the occasional question or query, and she became all the more odd in his eyes.

Her loyalty was astounding, even if it was undeserved by that filthy traitor. The younger woman had endured a lot in her short life, had overcome all of it except for this. The deserter, no matter how much Yagura despised him, had shaped Sakura into the woman she was today.

And he was thankful for that.

Because she was…amazing.

Unlike any female he'd had the privilege to know.

Mei and Tsunade were both strong and demanded his respect in their own ways- but this girl, this twenty year old pink haired Kunoichi, didn't demand anything from him.

She earned it.

On day thirteen, Yagura brought her dinner, sitting awkwardly across from her as the civilians around them looked on in awe. He'd just wanted to show his appreciation for her taking time to escort him to Konoha, especially now that he knew she was one of the head medics at their hospital.

She'd taken time away from saving lives to travel with him, even if it wasn't entirely her decision.

On day fourteen, Sakura offered him a bento she'd made at the inn, avoiding eye contact shyly as he gazed at the contents with slightly widened eyes. It was just meant to be a thank you for the wonderful meal he'd brought her the night before, but the way he savoured it made it seem like so much more.

And it did.

Because no one had ever made him a simple lunch like this before, it had either been him fending for himself, or a routine mass produced meal given to all shinobi or residents of the Mizukage's tower.

It made him feel…special, warm inside.

Day sixteen and Sakura found herself blushing as she ran next to the man, which was almost as odd as the feeling she got in her chest whenever she'd catch him looking at her from the corner of his strange pupiless eyes.

The second she'd turn to ask him why though, it was like nothing had ever happened, and he'd just keep watching straight ahead with that tiny little pink tinge to his cheeks.

It was…cute.

And he _was_ actually kind of cute, for a 29 year old man who looked a few years _younger_ than her anyways.

Day eighteen brought their first and last ambush. They'd been expecting one for some time now, and they weren't all that shocked. The small group of rogue mist nin had thought revenge to be a good idea, and were terribly mistaken once Sakura's fist met the earth just behind them.

Yes, Yagura and Sakura had ambushed their would be attackers, moving behind them with ease and taking them out with little to no trouble.

Sakura finally saw the strength he kept locked away, the skill that put him in his Kage seat years before hand. It was amazing to watch him move, almost like a dance with how fluidly each attack tied into the next. And Yagura, Yagura learnt just why you never piss off a medic, especially if that medic was the heir to the slug sannin's famed strength.

That night as they set up camp, Yagura set his tent up a little closer than normal, the faint red tinge on his cheeks almost going unnoticed in the fires bright orange light.

Almost.

Sakura didn't mention it tough, and just smiled at him slightly before calling the first watch.

Day twenty and they were well and truly in fire, taking the day to relax at Yagura's request, however odd it was. They spent the day walking slowly through the forest, just talking about this and that, about what they were planning on doing after the mission was over.

Yagura had next to nothing planned, Mei being the Mizukage now and no missions demanding him to be home. He predicted a few years like this before something big came up again and he was called in, and he wasn't looking forward to all the downtime.

Sakura, well she would be working randomly between the hospital and missions that called for her expertise. It was rare for her to be called out for a proper mission after the war, things having settled down considerably. Her next trip would probably be to Suna, as the Kazekage had taken a liking to her bedside manner and requested all his check-ups be done by her.

She giggled over it and told Yagura about how the Kazekage, Gaara, annoyed his own medics too much with his constant sand barriers and clones.

Yagura just scowled to himself and watched the road ahead of them, stomping on a nearby patch of sand much harder than necessary.

Day twenty one and they were walking through the gates, Sakura's slightly disheartened look burned in Yagura's mind as her words echoed over and over again in his head.

"_I'm going to miss talking to you Yagura, this…spending time with you like this, I honestly didn't think I'd enjoy it this much."_ Her saddened eyes flashed across him mind as he walked towards the Hokage's office alone, the pinkette having to leave him at the front desk. _"Promise that you'll keep in touch? I…I consider you a… a very good friend. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same, but I really would like to keep talking to you after this!"_

* * *

"And that's about everything we needed to cover for today, I'm sure you'd like a room to get cleaned up in and relax now." Tsunade's voice trailed to a close, the faint twitch in her eye as she looked at the paperwork before her telling him that no, she wasn't going to be getting it done anytime soon.

"Actually, there is _one_ more thing. Your apprentice, Sakura Haruno-" Yagura began, his voice deep, much older than his form led others to believe.

The Hokage just sighed, her eyes looking at him sharply as she sat straight, a scowl coming to her face. "If Sakura has done anything to _upset_ you during your travels, feel _free_ to bring it up, I'd be _more than happy_ to _reimburse_ you for anything that's occurred." Her smile was venomous, just like the tinge her voice had gained. Tsunade was nothing if not protective of those she cared about, and she cared deeply for her student.

Yagura just looked at her diplomatically, his face passive as he brushed off the Kage's hidden threats. No, he didn't have any complaints about the woman that escorted him, quite the opposite actually.

"No, nothing of that nature occurred. Your student was a wonderful escort and she has my highest respect. I'd like to add something else to the newly revised alliance if possible, not a demand per say, just a request to be considered by all parties involved. I believe it will greatly strengthen the bonds between out villages."

"And what would your request be?" Tsunade just watched the man before her, her face paling with each word that slipped from his now slightly upturned mouth, his pink eyes flashing sharply in the light as he looked her dead in the eye.

"I would like to request Sakura Haruno's hand in marriage."

An outraged bellow echoed from the Hokage's tower, startling all those mulling about in the street with its volume. Sakura looked back over her shoulder with furrowed brows, turning back to her front door while sweat dropping slightly, pondering just what Yagura had done to set her teacher off like that.


End file.
